Forbidden: The Devil And His Angel
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: She might've been making a deal with the devil, but he was the key to her happiness. Request by Jameis. NaruHana, SakuHina, rated M for later chapters.
1. Innocence

**~ Forbidden: The Devil And His Angel ~**

_I do not own the series 'Naruto'_

* * *

Uzumaki, Naruto was walking through Konoha, without a care in the world. Hands behind his head, sunlight reflecting off his blond locks, and his signature grin plastered on his face, Naruto hummed a familiar tune to himself. It was a day like any other, dull, boring, _unlively_. Naruto craved an adventure, a change of scenery.

They say to be careful what you wish for because it may come true, the same goes for Naruto...

_'What better way to start the day, but by some ramen?!' _Naruto thought to himself. He let the sweet aromas coming from _Ichiraku's _lead him along. The smells were hypnotic, leaving Naruto in a daze. He was so lost, he hadn't realized he bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry miss!" Naruto chuckled lightly, while scratching the back of his head. The girl he had bumped into had milky, lavendar eyes, and long, mink colored hair. She appeared to be about eight years old.

"It's..Okay..." The girl averted her gaze away from Naruto.

_'She's shy, how cute.'_

"What's your name?" He asked, helping the young girl up. She squeaked, not expecting the stranger to even give her the time of day. The brunette wasn't use to anyone paying attention to her, nor treat her like a human being. A blush was blazing on her cheeks, and she tried her best to look at everything, but Naruto.

"Han...Hanabi." She answered. Naruto smiled.

"Fireworks huh?" He gave a small chuckle. Hanabi gave him a bewildered look. Abruptly, Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and walked with her to the ramen stand.

"I think I like you Hanabi, let's go get ramen together!" She had no choice really, they were already heading that way. She nodded, letting Naruto lead her along.

* * *

"You sure don't eat much." Naruto looked over towards Hanabi's way. Her food was untouched, and she still couldn't look him in the eye. She grunted meekly, fumbling with her fingers.

"I..I really should....Be going, my father...Will be worried." Hanabi murmured, running her hands through her gossamer hair.

"Oh." Naruto looked disappointed, but he understood. After paying for their food, they both headed towards the _Hyuga Mansion'._

* * *

The walk back was a silent one. Naruto just couldn't find the right words to say, for once. Something about Hanabi brought a totally different side to him. Also, something about Naruto brought a totally different side to her. She felt herself gaining confidence from him.

"Here we are." Hanabi announced, when they reached the _Hyuga _grounds. Naruto gave a whistle. The mansion was quite nice, it seemed to be well kept.

"Hanabi! About time you came home!" Hiashi yelled. He gave her an angry glare.

"While you were out with this..._Thing_...I had to do your chores!" Hiashi grabbed her wrist, and practically threw Hanabi inside, slamming the door shut behind them. Hanabi peered out the window, and waved to Naruto goodbye. He grinned, and waved back.

"Hanabi! Get away from that window!" Hanabi sighed, and retreated away from it.

_'One of these days..I'll run away...From here..I just hope...You'll be there...Waiting...'_Hanabi thought, going into the kitchen to get started on her neglected chores.

* * *

Naruto stepped inside his apartment, and kicked his shoes off, the sound echoing through the empty apartment. Something about today, something about Hanabi, made Naruto feel so alive. He knew he'd have t meet her again, but with that uptight father of hers, there was really no way.

_'Unless...'_

* * *

Weeks had gone by, Hanabi wondered is she'd ever see her beautiful stranger again. She sat in the window sill, watching the clouds. How she envied those puffy, white things, so free. Hanabi was cursed to remain in the mansion, to work day, and night. She gave, and gave until she couldn't give anymore, she was working herself to death, but it wasn't like her father cared.

"Hanabi!" A voice called to her from the ground. She peered down to see Naruto. Her face lit up, as a smile spread across her face.

"Naruto!" He climbed up the side, and inside her room.

"I've come to take you away." Naruto said flatly. Hanabi blinked a few times, taking in the information.

"Wha...What?"

"Hanabi, haven't you ever wanted adventure? A new beginning? Now's our chance, Hanabi! To run away from all this!" He continued to urge, tugging on her sleeve. Although her father abused her, and she found no love, or respect from where she was, she couldn't leave.

'I'm sorry...Naruto...I...I can't...I just can't" Tears began to stream down her face, her body shaking. Naruto pulled her into him, and just held her there. He stroked her back, and kissed her tears away.

"I can save you, Hanabi, you just gotta trust me."

**Love **_me without fear_

_Trust me _**without** _wondering_

_Love me without **restrictions**_

_Want me without _**demand**

**Accept** _me how I am_

* * *

**A/N - Well....Not a fan of this couple, but it was a request after all. Not much to say 'cept review please.**


	2. Runaway Love

**~ Forbidden: The Devil And His Angel - Chapter 2 ~**

_I own nothing in this story_

* * *

Sakura was behind the counter of the _Konoha Hospital_, bored out of her mind. It was one of those long days that seemed endless. She sighed, as another pain stingily, slow minute ticked by.

"Today's so boring..." Sakura mummbled, entertaining herself by re-arranging the prescription pills, laid out on the counter.

Just when all hope was lost, and Sakura was about to shoot herself in the face, a patient walked in. Not just any patient, but the Hyuga Heiress herself, Hinata. A worried expression was on her face, and her usual blush painted on her cheeks. She made her way over to the counter, and gave Sakura a small smile.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted the pink haired girl. Sakura smiled back.

"Hey Hinata! What's up?" Sakura was worried about Hinata, if you really looked at her, it would seem that she was paler than ever. Perhaps it was because the hospital scene made her uneasy, the blood, and the slowly decaying of untreated patients, or maybe it was a serious problem she had right now.

"Well....I broke out...In this rash..." Hinata pulled off the scarf, wrapped around her neck. Sakura gave a sigh of relief, she was glad it was nothing too serious. Sakura made sure not to get too close to Hinata when analyzing the "rash". It was a deep, red line on her skin, and tender to the touch.

"Hmm...It appears you may have *Cellulitis. My suggestions for you are either using antibiotics, or some sort of cream." Sakura walked back to the counter, and picked up an unopened tube of _Cortizone 10_, a special ointment used to control common symptoms of a rash. She handed it to Hinata.

"There, this should help the redness, and possible itching, if there is any anyway. Make sure you apply a generous amount in the morning, and before you go to bed. The rash should clear up in about a week. Got it?" Hinata's face brighten, as she held the ointment in her fragile hands. She looked up into Sakura's emerald, green eyes.

"Thank you." Hinata whispered. "How much do I owe you?" Sakura shook her head.

"Well....Ointments like this go on the market for about $100....But I'll make you a deal, I'll give you the ointment for free, if you go on a date with me, in a week of course." Hinata's blush reddened more, almost the same color as the rash burning her neck.

"Uhh...Su-sure...Sakura..-chan..."

* * *

Hanabi pulled away from Naruto, just to look into his eyes, just to find out if all of this was real.

"But why? Why me?" Naruto crouched down so they were now eye-to-eye. His lips barely brushed hers, as he said,

"Hanabi, even though I just met you, I feel like I've known you all my life." Hanabi's head was spinning, Naruto's words were so intoxicating, and his lips were so close. Her face was inflamed, and she felt weak in the knees.

"Naruto...I-I..." He silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Let's run away together, just you, and me. We can leave all this. People keep bringing us down, we need to stand together." His voice was as smooth as butter, and kept drawing Hanabi back in. Finally giving in, she nodded.

"Yes."

_Forced to think **hell **is a place called home._

_Nothing else to do, but get some clothes, and pack._

_She says shes 'bout to **run** away and never come back._

_Their love is dangerous, deadly, runaway **love**._

_

* * *

_They didn't know where they were going, just far enough to finally feel free.

They've been traveling for a long time, both wondered if anyone noticed, if anyone really cared they were gone. Naruto suggested they spend the night at a hotel, seeing as how night had fallen quicker than expected. Hanabi agreed, as the pair searched for a hotel.

* * *

**A/N - I think I did better on this chapter. I apologize if it's short, if you've read my other stories, you'll know I don't like/write long chapters, unless it's one of the last ones. **

**Thanks for reading, please review. :)**

*** = A rapidly spreading skin infection producing redness, swelling, warmth, and tenderness. **


	3. Perfect Disaster

**~ Forbidden: The Devil And His Angel - Chapter 3 ~**

_I do not own Naruto, or it's characters_

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual themes between a teenager, and little girl (lolicon). If you'd much rather not read this, please skip. Thank you.**

* * *

Hanabi sat on the edge of the bed, making a creaking noise. She was surprised it even could support her weight.

The hotel itself was a museum, the wallpaper was peeling at the edges, every object inside was coated in dust, and it had a foul, potent smell of cat. It wasn't anything like her home; clean, and smelling of gingerbread, but it had to be for the time being. Hanabi couldn't return home, what would her older sister, Hinata say? What would Hiashi, their father, do? Naruto sat beside her, stroking her arm.

"How are you?" He asked.

"fii...innee...." She sobbed, petite hands shaking. Naruto quickly held her, and then asked why she was crying.

"I miss Onee-san...." Naruto knew who she was referring to, Hinata. He, and her (or She, and him?) had become good friends over the years. Just recently, he had found out about her thing for him, through another mutual friend. Naruto never really broke it to her that he wasn't looking for a relationship.

"I'm sorry..Shh...Shhhh...Calm down." Naruto continued running his hands up her arms, getting her heated up, inside, and out. She felt a mysterious liquid damped her underwear, Hanabi wondered what it was that was making her feel like this.

"Naruto-san?" His hands began trailing, other regions, much to Hanabi's displeasure. Hanabi couldn't help the shiver run down her spine, when he grinned.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better." Naruto pushed her down on the bed, pinning her there. She struggled under his weight, she couldn't move, she was under his control, there was no escape.

Never had Hanabi imagined it would come to this, true, she was at a hotel with an older boy, fourteen to be precise, also someone she had just recently met, but she put her trust into him, she never felt so betrayed.

Naruto licked, and nipped at her neck, the flesh there was cool. Hanabi moaned uncomfortably, attempting to pull him away. Tears began to run down her cheeks, it hurt, Naruto was hurting her. He smirked, while tugging at her shirt.

"Off." He commanded. Hanabi tentatively pulled it off, her hands still shaking. Naruto ran his hands up the exposed skin. She whimpered, trying her hardest to call for help, but nothing would come out, she was helpless.

Naruto trailed his tongue up, and down her stomach, almost teasingly.

"Please...Stop..." Hanabi begged, pleadingly. Naruto shook his head.

"I think you can do better than that." He then pulled her pants off, and threw them somewhere in the room. Naruto thrusted his finger inside her moist underwear, receiving a breathless grunt from the young girl.

"Stop! That's a dirty spot!" He continued anyway, moving his finger in a circular motion inside her moist core.

"Look how wet you're getting, Hanabi, I have to say, I'm impressed." Naruto said, in a raspy tone. Hanabi could feel her heart beating inside her chest, alongside his, and could see his eyes were glazed over with lust. She had a feeling, this was about to come to an end...

* * *

Sakura rapped lightly on the _Hyuga Mansion's _door. Luckily for her, Hinata had opened the door, and not her uptight father. Hinata was wearing a V-neck top, showing that her neck had healed up nicely, and that she had been using the ointment.

"Hi, Hinata, you ready to go?" Hinata nodded, locking the door behind her. "You look nice." The lavender eyed, girl blushed.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

They both walked alongside each other, an awkward silence enveloping.

"Umm...Your neck is looking better." Sakura began, to try to break the dead muteness in the air. Hinata nodded, smiling.

"Yes...Thanks again." Finally reaching their destination, the _Konoha Park, _Sakura laided out a red, checkered, tablecloth down on the grass, sparkled with fresh dew. Hinata rested the basket she held to her side, on the blanket, and the two sat down together on it.

"So, what'd you pack?" Sakura eyed the basket, hungrily. Hinata giggled, pulling out a plastic wrapped sandwich, and handed it to the pink haired, medical-nin. Sakura silently thanked her, and nibbled on it. Hinata pulled out another sandwich, for herself, labeled: crust less.

"You don't like crust either?" Sakura asked, pulling off the edges of her own.

"Nope, wow, Sakura-chan, we have alot in common!" Hinata smiled, she smiled back. The sun shone brightly on the two, the wind gently rustling through their hair, it was the perfect scene.

_&_ every time _when we'd, we'd get _**together**

_We'd just _**fall** _in love _again

_All in all, it's the _perfect _scene_

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for the poorly written lemon, I fail at writing them. Remember, this was a request....**


End file.
